


It's a great form of exercise

by Raptarion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion





	

It was the night after a successful mission, and a party held at Lúcio’s place was winding down. People were filtering out. Those who were not passed out from the drinking competition Torbjörn and Reinhardt had started at least. Zarya had Angela slung over one shoulder, too drunk to stand, while she steadied Fareeha with her other arm.  
“Thanks for the good time Lúcio. Good luck with tidying up, and dealing with your hung over guests in the morning.” She says.  
“Hey thanks for coming. And stopping Reinhardt from body slamming Torbjörn through that table.” Lúcio replies. Zarya leaves after a nod of acknowledgement.

“I feel bad for them. Their head is going to be killing them tomorrow.” Tracer says, poking Reinhardt in the cheek. He snores loudly in response to the prodding.  
“Well if you can’t drink responsibly, you sort of have to pay the price. Poor saps.” Lúcio says.  
“You have any idea where Amélie went?” Tracer asks.  
“Can’t say I do. Maybe she’s upstairs. Want me to go check?” Lúcio asks.  
“I’ll come with you, if that’s alright.” Tracer says.  
“Sure thing. Let’s go.” Lúcio says, leading Tracer up the stairs. They do a quick sweep up the upper floor, finding no success in finding Amélie. Tracer is in the middle of checking the last room when she sees something that makes her pause.

“Is that what I think it is?” She asks, pointing into the room.  
“Huh?” Lúcio asks, before looking where she was pointing. “Oh. That’s my dance pole.”  
“You’ve got a stripper pole in your house?” Tracers asks in disbelief.  
“Yeah. I use it for exercise.” He explains.  
“Right. ‘Exercise.’ I’m sure that’s why you got it.” She says, in a tone that suggested she didn’t think that at all.  
“As a matter of fact Ms. Snark, yes. It’s a lot of fun. And great for your core.” He says.  
“I doubt you’ve ever touched that thing yourself, and it’s just for some private entertainment from one of your many gentleman and lady callers, Mr. ‘Millionaire playboy.’” She challenges.

Lúcio stares Tracer down before walking right up to the pole and executing a series of acrobatic spins on it. His movements are far too fluid to be improvised, and Tracer is eating her words as he finishes his brief routine by holding himself near parallel to the floor, legs spread eagle as he looks at her with a smug grin.  
“Still convinced I don’t use this thing?” He asks.  
“OK, point proven. You’re actually pretty good on that thing. Make it look fun too.” She admits.  
“It is fun. You should sign up for lessons. I know a few good instructors. Like I said, it’s great exercise. And if you’re not interested in it for that, I can think of a couple people in your life who might enjoy if you learn how to put on a show on one of these things.” He says with a sly grin.  
“You’re making a convincing argument…” Tracer says, biting her lip and thinking of how Emily and Amélie would react.

A moment later the sound of footsteps draws her attention behind her as Amélie herself walks in through the door.  
“Ah, there you are chère. I was wondering where you had gotten off to.” She says.  
“Me too. Hey, so Lúcio was selling me on taking a pole dancing course. Supposed to be good exercise and all. Think I might be a bit nervous signing up on my own though. What do you say to signing up with me?” Tracer asks.  
Amélie looks at her and rolls her eyes. Before Tracer can be discouraged though, she practically leaps at the pole. Tracer and Lúcio watch in astonishment as she spins around it with an incredible speed and skill, slowly climbing up the pole with each graceful rotation. When she is near the top she finally stops, holding herself upside down. She slides quickly down until she is eye level with Tracer, coming to a sudden stop which she chooses to accent with a full split. Tracer and Lúcio are both slack jawed.

“I don’t need lessons.” She says.  
“New plan. You’re teaching me.” Tracer says. Widow reaches out with one hand to bring her in for a quick kiss.  
“Of course.” She says.


End file.
